Rigardo Salvaje
General Name: Rigardo Salvaje Nicknames: N/A Age: N/A D.O.B: N/A Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: AB- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'11 Weight: 168 lbs Hair: Black Eyes:Pale Blue Skin: Fair Body type: AB- Rigardo is a 5'11 male arrancar with short black hair and fair, pale skin. He has a fairly toned body and pale blue eyes. Rigardo's hollow hole is located on his lower abdomen and his mask piece is under his chin in the form of a lower jaw and teeth. Rigardo appears as if he's at least in his 20s, but his actual age is probably much older. Personality Rigardo is a very calm person, in contrast to his more savage "physiology". Rigardo is also very calculating when needed. Rigardo doesn't like to waste more energy than needed, but he's not above getting carried away and enjoying his situation too much. Rigardo can be friendly with those he likes, but he doesn't get very close to many people. He is a naturally curious person, but he has a habit of trying to eat things that attract his attention. Rigardo is also a lover of music and those who also love music are well liked by him. Regardless of his more positive traits, Rigardo likes to keep his guard up because of his lifestyle and the nature of his "home". He is very observant and tries to plan for the future. Lastly, while it is rather hard to make him lose his cool, once it happens, he becomes a bit "aggressive". Likes +All foods +Hunting +Eating +Music +Light conversation +Testing his limits +Regular Exercise Dislikes -Wasting food -Wasting energy -Anything that gets in his way. -Irritating scents -Unnecessary actions -Arrogance History His past is a lot like any other hollow, he doesn't remember his past in the land of the living, but ever since he awoke as a hollow, Rigardo has had an insatiable hunger. This worked perfectly for him because it led him to consume as many human souls as possible. Eventually, his hunger grew and he began to consume his own kind, prompting him to become a Menos. It was this very hunger that allowed Rigardo to retain control and work towards becoming a Vasto Lorde. However, even as a Vasto Lorde, Rigardo was still hungry. He continued to fight and consume. While before he was eating because primal desire, now he felt there was something to gain from eating: a filling of being "full". Eventually, Rigardo had consumed so much that he began to tear apart. After consuming a fellow Vasto Lorde one afternoon, Rigardo literally burst. Once the sand had cleared, standing at the sight of the explosion was Rigardo's new arrancar form. However, the most important change was that his hunger had become much more "refined". What this change actually means only time may tell. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Culinario: Release command: Masticar 'Ressurecion: Gala Del Salvaje' When Rigardo changes, his skin changes black and red, red horn-like growths rise from his head and his mask piece grows to cover the entire lower portion of his face. Rigardo also grows to be 6'1 and his toned body become more muscular, especially in the chest and arms. While in Ressurecion, Rigardo also has a bit of a personality shift. While in his released state, Rigardo is a bit more aggressive and will get carried away with a fight if it provides him with a good "meal". Rigardo’s most basic ability and his “bread and butter”, so to speak. “Cena para Uno” is an ability which gives Rigardo the unique trait to consume anything, especially reiatsu and reishi. Due to this characteristic, Rigardo drains a bit of his opponent’s reiatsu everytime he attacks them. This drained reiatsu is added to Rigardo’s own reiatsu reserves, replenishing it, and if he is at his maximum threshold of reiatsu, the extra reiatsu will be stored inside of his zanpakuto, up to a small amount(half his own reiatsu), and if Rigardo attempts to take even more than that he will violently expunge all of his saved reiatsu (not counting his own) and be rendered unable to make any action until he is done (one turn). This ability also changes depending on certain circumstances: the more reiatsu Rigardo’s opponent has, the more his attacks will drain him and if Rigardo has ever fought his current opponent in the past, his ability will also drain more reiatsu (an increase of 5% each time, up to a max of 25%). Describe your second ability. Describe your third ability. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Arrancar